


Looking in

by leahday



Category: Dracula 2000 (2000)
Genre: Fear, Vampires, Virgin Records, illusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahday/pseuds/leahday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mary is on at her shift at Virgin Records, she sees exactly what Dracula wants her to become and is terrified.<br/>This is an AU take on the scene when Mary sees herself, as a vampire, kissing Dracula. Rated PG 13, just in case. Written using Australian spelling and grammar, this is my first Dracula two thousand ditty. I wrote this mainly out of frustration, there are not enough Mary and Dracula, aka, Judas, stories out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking in

Looking in

By Leah Day

Disclaimer

I own nothing from Dracula 2000 or Virgin Records … Drat!

Summary

While Mary is on at her shift at Virgin Records, she sees exactly what Dracula wants her to become and is terrified.  
This is an AU take on the scene when Mary sees herself, as a vampire, kissing Dracula. Rated PG 13, just in case. Written using Australian spelling and grammar, this is my first Dracula two thousand ditty. I wrote this mainly out of frustration, there are not enough Mary and Dracula, aka, Judas, stories out there.

Virgin Records, New Orleans

The dark haired girl saw him come into the store, smiling like a cat that had got the cream and the canary all in one full swoop.  
Abandoning the task she had been assigned to, she lazily walked towards him, and with such casual familiarity, slipped her long slim arms around his waist.  
The male vampire smiled his amusement.  
Lowering his head, he kissed her, hot, pink tongue eagerly pressing against her lips till they parted for him.  
She groaned low in her throat with pleasure, reaching upwards to tangle her pallid fingers in his silky, black curls.  
Suddenly, the seducer drew away from his accommodating prey.  
“What are you doing?” the beauty complained huskily, thin lips forming an adorable pout.  
“Shhh,” he murmured. “Look at her, my Mary.”

OoO

Like a doe caught in a car’s headlights, Mary Hellar stared straight ahead and almost cried out loud in horror.  
Standing at the entrance of the store was the man from her previous vision.  
Snugly enveloped in his arms. Embracing him whole-heartedly in return was … Dear God in Heaven … No, it couldn’t be ….  
The stunning pair drew apart, subtly baring their teeth at her.  
The girl in his arms studied her with a disdainful, calculating countenance. Her handsome, reddish brown eyes gleamed feverishly as they raked up and down Mary’s body.

OoO

Mary dropped the CDs.  
It was her.  
‘No …’ she thought hysterically. ‘This cannot be …’  
The handsome illusion murmured something in her look a like’s ear.  
The girl wrapped in his arms tilted her head back, laughing gaily, the sound tinkling through the din around them.  
Barely noticing the mess she had left on the floor, Poor Miss Hellar took off, muttering many a prayer under her breath as she went; her heart pounding in time to her feet as she scurried away to what she hoped would be her sanctuary.

The end

Thank you for reading this ditty. Dracula 2000 is my favourite Justine Waddell film and I am a loyal Dracula and Mary shipper, I also like Mary and Lucy and Lucy and Dracula as well.

If you enjoyed the fic, great. If not, that’s fine with me.


End file.
